Game On
by chalantness
Summary: They were dysfunctional. It was kind of their thing. /drabble


**Fandom.** Scorpius/Rose

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Game On<strong>

By sakuracherish814

* * *

><p>Rose dropped her books onto the table and plopped herself onto the couch. She couldn't believe they had just had this discussion the entire walk from the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw common room. Her best friends, Lyra Scamander and Miki Corner, sank into the couch on either of her sides as they kept on <em>talking. <em>"Haven't we exhausted this subject already?" she prompted.

Miki blinked at the interruption. "Heavens, no. Anything that has to do with the sexual tension between you Scorpius Malfoy never gets old."

Rolling her eyes at the words _sexual tension_, Rose muttered, "Brilliant."

"I find it rather entertaining how you two act," Lyra informed in her dreamy tone. "As if you hate each other."

Rose pressed her lips together. "Hate is such a _strong_ word. Besides, he's Scorpius! He's been teasing me and trying to best me at everything we do since the day we met. I mean, why does he do that to me?"

Miki burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Rose questioned, feeling the need to blush.

"It's just you are _so daft_ sometimes." She giggled. "Did you know that?"

Rose scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"When it comes to Scorpius," Miki elaborated. "He has so been trying to flirt with you since Day One and you just can't see it. Or," her eyes twinkled, "maybe you _won't_ see it." Rose drew in a breath to protest, but Miki was on a roll. "Look at the facts: Hugo and your dad hate him. Okay, your cousins here seem to be alright with him. But your aunts and uncles still feel unsure of him don't they?"

Rose nodded, not exactly sure where this was headed. "Subconsciously, it's just been you trying to push him away because you already foresee disapproval. But you still bother with him—"

"Because you're in love!" Lyra sang. "Aw, Rosie, that is so sweet."

"I am not in love," Rose protested to Lyra, turning to Miki and adding, "and that's not true. It's not a reputation thing. It's a personality thing, and Scorpius is defected."

Miki looked at her. "And the defect is what? The fact his intelligence rivals that of a Ravenclaw, that he is awesome on a broomstick, that he is so unnervingly sexy that you just can't help yourself?"

"The fact that he has a tendency to be an arse. And enough about Scorpius Malfoy or else you're on your own with the Ancient Runes essay."

Mikie rolled her eyes. "Look who's being an arse now."

"Yes, and you should really rather stop. It's not an attractive quality."

Lyra laughed.

* * *

><p>"Insufferable know-it-all."<p>

"I'd rather be an insufferable know-it-all than an irritating know-_nothing_-at-all like you," she spat back. But there was no venom in her words.

"Great come back. Who taught you that, your pesky little brother? Oh, by the way, when you see him next, tell him Score says he needs a haircut."

The laughter escaped from her throat before she had a chance to swallow it. As much as she hated to admit it, but arguing with Scorpius was exhilarating. They exchanged words that would otherwise send them into a state if it had been said by any other person aside from each other. He smiled at her, exhaling a laugh as well.

"I'll have to tell him that one," Rose informed. "Though he'll probably want to hex you."

"Your baby bro can do his worse and he won't lay a scratch."

"Confident, are we?" Though it was probably an accurate assumption.

"Absolutely." Pausing to think for a moment, he broke into another triumphant grin. "So technically you're agreeing with me. That's one-to-none so far today, Rosie."

Rose blinked. "Oh, crap."

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, feigning pity. "Better luck next time."

The halls were emptying now and they had reached the spot where they parted: him to Divination and her to Ancient Runes. Rose headed toward her class without exchanging a goodbye. It's not like they wouldn't see each other in an hour, and they just weren't like that with each other. They were dysfunctional. It was kind of their thing.

"Oh, and Rose?"

She stopped just outside the doorway and turned around, only to find her entire world spinning as she was being dipped, her books falling from her hands and his lips slanting over hers.

The kiss was over before she knew it, and he was already spinning her back onto her feet and handing her Ancient Runes book back by the time she blinked again. But she knew it had been real because she licked her lips and could taste sweet pumpkin juice, what he had with breakfast every morning.

He smirked and walked away, calling, "Two-to-none!" over his shoulder.

She touched her lips with her fingertips and felt herself smiling against the heat that was now gathered in her cheeks.

_Game on._

* * *

><p><strong>An.** I watched a Harry Potter movie marathon on TV a few weeks ago and all of these plots have been bugging me. Now I'm getting around to writing them all.

(Lyra and Miki are obviously my own characters; Lyra is the older sister of Lorcan and Lysander, and Miki is the daughter of Cho Chang and Michael Corner. I may or may not continue the story they were created for, but we'll see :D)

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
